particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
BismarckPaulus AG
BismarckPaulus AG is a Dorvik multinational corporation that owns a large amount of companies producing various consumer products. BismarckPaulus AG is the company that was created after both Bismarck AG and Paulus AG merged into one company to strengthen their presence on the market. BismarckPaulus AG is a very successful multi-industry company, known for pushing the laws to it's limit and breaking them on occasion leading to many scandals surrounding the Board of Directors. The company is also known for it's excellent care-taking of personnel, offering many unorthodox services to it's employees. In more recent times the company has received even more attention when their CEO Gustav Horch stepped down in 3260. Horch was one of the most successfull CEO's in the history of the company, right after Gerd von Bismarck, leading the company through hard times and raising the market value of shares with 18% as well as the annual profit with 21%. Former CEO Horch has instead focused on a political career as leader of the Dorvische Republikaner. He himself appointed the young and ambitious Markus Steiner as his replacement. Horch however did not leave the company, he is now a member of the board of directors. History The history of BismarckPaulus AG goes back to two separate companies, Bismarck AG and Paulus AG. Both companies where successful multi-industry companies on their own but after the marriage of the owner of Bismarck AG with the daughter of Paulus AG connections strengthened considerably and both parties signed to merge into one giant corporation. Bismarck AG In 3148 Gerd von Bismarck founded Bismarck AG and used it, together with all his savings, to start up a small regional newspaper for Haldor. With help of his friends and thanks to his financial skills this small newspaper quickly turned into one of the larger newspapers of Haldor. The companies ambitions lay beyond simply being a newspaper company and in 3155 the company started to buy smaller companies, merging them into the Bismarck AG group. Bismarck AG bought companies in nearly all sectors, restaurants, grocery stores, cinemas, theatres and a very large amount of IT companies. The most notable take-over in this era was the acquirement of Feldschütz Waffen, a non-government designers board led by the brilliant weapons designer Heinrich Feldschütz. In the year 3162 the company was one of the largest multi-industry corporations in Dorvik, shortly after that it merged with Paulus AG. The founder, Gerd von Bismarck, became the chairman of the merged companies. Paulus AG Paulus AG was a very old company headed by the Von Paulus family since it's founding in 2972. Helmut von Paulus was the fifth Von Paulus to lead the company when he assumed the leadership in 3139. Paulus AG had experienced considerable growth under the first and second leaders but the third and fourth leaders had changed very little to the company, even making it shrink on the market. Helmut von Paulus however, was determined to change this and used both the companies and his wealth to invest in many projects. When Bismarck AG was founded in 3148, Paulus AG was already enjoying massive prosperity. Helmut von Paulus saw the potential of Gerd von Bismarck and as soon as in 3149 they had become friends already. In 3150 the daughter of Von Paulus married Von Bismarck. In the late fifties the growth of Paulus AG had once more come to a halt however it remained stable and didn't go down a single percentage in the stock market. In 3162 Von Bismarck and Von Paulus decided to boost both of their companies by merging. Helmut von Paulus, being the older and more experienced of the two assumed the CEO position of the new company. Corporate image The image of BismarckPaulus AG is very mixed, on one side they take extremely good care of it's employees and on the other side they regularly break rules to maximize profit. The company is known to help it's employees with their pensions, building up a private pension for those who wish to have one. They also provide housing for every employee that might lose a place to live for whatever reason. There is a very large housing area on company grounds where employees can live for minimal rent. On the opposite side the company is also famed for it's tax fraud and many financial scandals or personal scandals related to members of the Board of Directors. In a national poll, held by neutral researchers, the company got a 61% approval rating by Dorvik citizens, the researchers claimed that the people mostly ignored the many scandals because they heard so many good stories from the many employees the company has. Board of Directors BismarckPaulus AG is led by a chosen Board of Directors, which are high lever managers that can place themselves forward to be voted upon, the Board of Directors changes every 5 years. Only the CEO and the Chairman can retain their post for as long as they want. CEO Markus Steiner Chairman Sepp von Bismarck Directors Gustav Horch Helga Naser Raphael Kleister Maria Amherst Heinz Müller Franz Almunt Wilhelm Kirsch Eberhard Kreisler Category:Corporations in Dorvik